No Mistakes
by tragicallyepic
Summary: What if Rory didn’t run away to Washington after she kissed Jess. Literati all the way…because anything else would be a waste of time and energy. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I believe you already know that I don't own anything and frankly I don't think I want to own anything from season 5. Maybe Luke and Lorelai because they are so darn cute together!

Guess what everybody? I saw the oh-so-sexy Milo in Dirty Deeds the day it came out and omg. That's all I can say. I mean one and a half hour of Milo on the big screen. What could be better? ;)

Summary: What if Rory didn't run away to Washington after she kissed Jess. One-parter, for now. May change later. Literati all the way…because anything else would be a waste of time and energy 

Okay now on with the story….

Christopher walks away. Rory sees Jess and walks over to him

"What are you doing here?" Asked a surprised Rory

"Hello to you, too." Said Jess sarcastically.

"Is everything okay?" asked a very nervous Rory.

"You look nice." Said Jess ignoring her question.

"Thank you. What are you doing here?" she asked again.

"I moved back." Said Jess nonchalantly.

"What?" she asked shocked.

"I moved back." He repeated.

"But – what – why?" she asked feeling happy, nervous, and so many mixed emotions.

"Just wanted to." He said as if it was no big deal.

Without thinking Rory stepped closer to him and kissed him.

"Oh my God! Oh my God!" thought Rory to herself. "What am I doing? It just feels so right. I never felt this way with Dean before. Dean. Oh no!"

She pulled away quickly after she realized the mistake she made.

"Rory." Said Jess.

"Don't say a word." Said Rory; hating herself for the situation she put herself into.

Rory started pacing around in front of Jess, which made him more nervous than he already was.

"Rory." Said Jess a little louder this time

"What?" snapped Rory

"I just wanted to let you know that no one saw, so if you want we can pretend this never happened." Said Jess calmly.

"But what if I don't want to pretend that this never happened. Okay? I want this to happen again and again on different occasions." Said Rory. "Unless if you don't want people to know this happened then we can just forg…."

She was cut off by Jess' lips on hers. At first she was surprised, but then kissed him back after she realized what was going on. When they pulled apart she spoke.

"So, I guess you don't want to forget about it either huh?" Said Rory, a smile playing on her lips.

"Not a chance." Replied Jess matter-of-factly.

"In that case, I have to go participate in a wedding, and then take care of someone. But meet me at the bridge tonight" Said Rory, slowly pulling apart from Jess.

"Okay." Said Jess and let go of her

She started running off, when she abruptly turned around, ran back to him and kissed him once more. "

"Oh, and welcome home Dodger" she said and ran off.

A/N. that was it. Tell me what you think and if I should continue with this story or leave it as a one-parter! Thanks and don't forget to review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: you know I don't own any of this. I am merely a girl who is in love with Milo and never wanted him to leave the show. But hey, he is coming back for one episode this season!1 yay! All I have to say is, it's about time! Logan is annoying and Dean is stupid and Jess is the best... LoL…I just rhymed.

A/N. I just wanted to thank everybody for the reviews. I felt so special when I read each and every review. Everybody was so nice and loved it and I want to thank each and every one of you who left a special review for me.

For those of you, who haven't seen Dirty Deeds, go see it. The movie is kind of dumb but who cares, just go see it for Milo. That's what I did!

Okay now on with the story….

………………..

At the reception…

Rory was too nervous about what she was about to do. She knew she had to break up with Dean especially because of the incident that happened a while before. She knew for sure then that she had feelings for Jess. And she had to break up with Dean today.

While she was to busy thinking, she didn't notice a tall guy walk up to her and sit beside her.

"Hey" said Dean.

"Huh? Oh, hi Dean." Rory said hoping that she could be alone.

"What's the matter" asked Dean, oblivious to the expression on Rory's face.

"Uh, I was just thinking" Said Rory.

"About what?" asked Dean hoping it had nothing to do with Jess.

"About you and me" Said Rory.

"What about us?" asked Dean grinning like a child inside.

"I…I ...uh…..I think we should break up" Said Rory quickly and not realizing what she said until it was out in the open.

"What" asked Dean shocked.

"I think we should break up" said Rory more confidently this time.

"What-but-why?" asked Dean.

"Because Dean, we are constantly getting into fights, and you are too possessive of me, and we just don't have it anymore" said Rory.

"Don't have what anymore" asked Dean getting angry

"I don't love you anymore. Okay Dean. I will always care about you but I just don't have feelings for you anymore like a girlfriend should have for her boyfriend and I think it's best if we just break up." Said Rory.

"That's bull and you know it Rory. You're breaking up with me because of Jess aren't you?" asked Dean not sure he wanted to know the answer.

"Why do you always assume everything has to do with Jess?" asked Rory getting agitated.

"Because it usually does." Said Dean yelling now

The people at the reception now turned their attention to Rory and Dean as their fight got worse until Rory ran off, and Dean embarrassed by the attention walked away in the opposite direction.

……………

Rory ran home and felt relief wash over her. The thought of being with Jess more than friends put butterflies in her stomach. She was extremely happy and knew that Dean would be hurt in the end, but she had to be true to her heart, and knew that when she was with Jess, that was when she was truly happy.

……………

Lorelai followed Rory home after she saw the argument Rory and Dean were having. When she walked into the house, she saw Rory lying on her bed with a smile on her face.

She walked into her room, and sat by her feet.

"Hey babe, what happened" asked Lorelai

"Hey Mom, nothing, I just told Dean that maybe we should break up and he started yelling, so I just left" said Rory.

"Why would you break up with Dean? I thought you guys were happy together." Asked Lorelai confused now.

"We were happy mom, but things change. People change. I changed. I just don't have feelings for Dean anymore. I still care about him, but I just don't love him. And I think you were right" said Rory.

"Right about what?" asked Lorelai not fully comprehending what Rory was saying.

"You were right about saying that I was falling for Jess. I think I have feelings for him that I should be having for Dean." Said Rory

"When did you realize that you had such strong feelings for him?" asked Lorelai wishing Rory would go back to safe and reliable Dean.

"A few hours ago. He showed up at the wedding when I was talking to dad, and we talked and then I kissed him and he kissed me back, and then I knew that I couldn't be with Dean anymore because everything I felt about Dean was gone" Said Rory rambling now.

"Wait. What?" asked Lorelai "You kissed Jess? Oh wow. I need to sit down. I am sitting down. I knew this was bound to happen, but wait, I thought he left and I thought he moved to New Yor..."

"Mom, stop, your're rambling. Yes, Jess did move to New York, but he moved back here, and I don't know why. I was going to talk to him tonight, and I kissed him. He didn't initiate it. I did." Said Rory.

"Rory, guys like Jess are dangerous. They may seem like they like you, but really all they want to do is to get into your pants and…."

"Mom, stop it okay. We are not going over this again. I have been over this with you before. Jess is different. Okay. I really like him and I want to be with him and I really want you to accept that because it will make it easier for both of us." Said Rory almost in tears now.

"I'm sorry honey, but I'm not ready to accept that fact yet. You'll see. Jess is just like the rest of them. I'm only telling you this because you are my daughter and I love you and I only want the best for you." Said Lorelai sadly.

With that Rory walked out of her room and ran out the door to the bridge where she knew he would be waiting for her.

A/N. Ahhhhh. I'm sorry on how I ended it. I didn't want any fights or arguments between Rory and Lorelai but this is how I thought it would happen on the show. Sorry if I made anyone mad. I didn't do it on purpose. Now please review so I know how I can improve for next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I believe you already know that I don't own anything and frankly I don't think I want to own anything from season 5. Maybe Luke and Lorelai because they are so darn cute together!

A/N I have to say I was disappointed because so many people who reviewed said I should make this more than a one-parter and when I did, no one reviewed. Only like 3 people reviewed my second chapter. So I am hoping more people will review this chapter

Summary: What if Rory didn't run away to Washington after she kissed Jess. Literati all the way…because anything else would be a waste of time and energy

Chapter 3

Okay now on with the story….

Before Rory even reached the bridge, she knew Jess would be there. For one, because she told him she would meet him there, and second she saw a dark figure sitting on the floor feet dangling.

She slowly walked on the planks. Jess could feel her presence before she even reached the bridge. When she came next to him, she sat down next to him.

"Hi" said Rory

"Hey" said Jess

"So, are you regretting what happened today?" asked Jess. Not ready to hear the answer.

"What" asked Rory surprised. "Why would you think I regret it"?

"I'm not sure. Just thought you might."

"Well, you thought wrong. Unless if you regret it, in that case we can forget it ever happened and jus……"

Rory was cut off by Jess' voice

"Trust me, I didn't" said Jess a smirk playing on his lips

"Okay good. I'm glad to hear that."

"Glad to tell you."

They were both left in a comfortable silence. Rory just stared into the water while Jess was playing with a cigarette in his hands.

"So, are you planning on smoking that or mind meld with it?" asked Rory smiling.

"Depends"

"On what"

"What happens"

"When?"

"Now" said Jess

Rory scooted closer to Jess and brought up her face to Jess' and they kissed sweetly which was filled with a hope for a future together. When they pulled apart after a while, Jess put his arm around Rory's waist and she put her head on his shoulder and spoke.

"Me and mom got into a fight," she said

"Oh. What about?" asked Jess already knowing the answer.

"You. She said you will hurt me and all this other stuff that doesn't even matter because I know she's wrong." said Rory.

"What if she's right?" asked Jess

She was definitely not expecting that. It hit her like a ton of bricks.

"What?"

"What if she's right about me? What if I do end up hurting you? I did end up breaking your wrist." said Jess

"How could you even think that? And my wrist didn't break it got fractured and it wasn't your fault. Okay? It was that stupid furry thing that came in the way. You just swerved. And I don't care what my mom says because I like you and I want to be with you." Said Rory looking Jess in the eyes.

"Wow, Ms. Gilmore. I had no idea that's how you felt about me." Said Jess smiling.

"Yea well, it was bound to happen. Don't you think? Asked Rory smirking.

"Oh yes. I can't wait till the town finds out. The town Princess falling for the town hooligan. This should definitely be interesting." said Jess sarcastically.

Rory just smiled and turned her head back towards the water and just smiled. She liked the feeling of Jess' arms around her and for once in her life, wasn't thinking if she was making a bad decision or not.

A/N That was it. Please tell me what you think because it really does matter to me. Thank you!


End file.
